


Double-Booked

by Zephyrfox



Series: Awkward Moments [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Felix contacts James and Alec for a favor. That favor has unexpected consequences.





	Double-Booked

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second fill for one set of prompts from jaimistoryteller.

 

“Well, this is awkward…” Alec looked at his lovers. James and Q seemed just as nonplussed as he felt.

Tanner swiped a hand over his face and cleared his throat. “Erm... Yes. Well. Erm…”

“You already said that,” Q said, helpfully observant as ever. Tanner flushed.

Moneypenny calmly sat up on the table and primly rearranged her skirt. Then she crossed her legs, almost kicking Tanner in the teeth.

Tanner, crouched by the table in front of her, leaned back to avoid being kicked and lost his balance. He went sprawling onto the floor.

James sniggered.

“We _did_ have the room reserved. I think. Are we double-booked?” Q asked, looking from Moneypenny to Tanner.

Moneypenny, as unruffled as ever, hopped off the table. “Not at all. We’ll continue our… deliberations elsewhere, and leave you to it. Come along, Bill.” She offered Tanner a hand and pulled him to his feet.

Tanner sputtered as she towed him out of the office. At the door, she shoved Tanner through and looked back over her shoulder, one elegant eyebrow arched. “Bye, boys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

James leaned over to mutter in Alec’s ear. “That leaves a _very_ wide assortment of things we could try.”

Moneypenny stopped and shot James a mischievous wink. “You’d know.” Her arse swayed as she sashayed out of the door. She considerately closed the door behind her, leaving stunned silence in her wake.

“Moneypenny and Tanner. Who would have thought?” Alec shook his head. “Right then. Who are we supposed to be meeting, and what the hell are you wearing, James?”

“Felix Leiter. And he’s the one responsible for… this.” James looked down at the eye-searing Hawaiian shirt he was wearing, plucking at it with an expression of distaste.

Q’s brow arched, just as high as Moneypenny’s had been. “Leiter? Do we need to be jealous, Alec?”

“Don’t worry. If James leaves us for Felix, we can comfort each other.” Alec reached out and tugged Q close to brush a kiss to his temple.

James rolled his eyes.

“Alec!” Q batted at him ineffectively. “Not at work.”

He laughed, letting go of Q. “Being at work certainly didn’t stop Tanner and Moneypenny!”

Q groaned, but before he could respond, the monitor on the wall flickered to life. Felix Leiter sat at a table on the other end, mouthing some words.

Alec frowned, trying to decipher what Felix was saying. Probably, _‘Is this thing on?’_ Lip reading was a convenient skill, but it depended a great deal on context.

Q sat down by the control panel and tapped a few buttons. “Can you hear us, Felix?”

James slouched into a seat next to Q, and Alec sat beside him.

“Ah, there you are. James, old boy, nice to see you got my present.”

“I pay my debts, Felix,” James growled. “Even when _certain people_ cheat.”

Felix affected a look of shock and placed his hand dramatically on his chest. “Cheat? _Moi?_ Never.”

Q snickered, schooling his face into innocence when James looked askance at him. “Can we get down to business, please, gentlemen? Felix, you asked for this meeting. What did you need?”

“Besides making sure that James paid up on his debt?” Alec chimed in, happy to see James squirm. His reward was an elbow to the ribs and a glare from ice blue eyes that lost its effectiveness against the backdrop of a fuschia floral shirt. He’d need to get the details of that bet from James later.

Felix grinned at them. “Boys, I have a favor to ask…”

 

~~~~

 

Two nights later, Alec and James dragged themselves home to be greeted by Q’s horrified, “What happened? You were supposed to be going on Felix’s stag night!”

Alec opened his mouth, and stopped. He had no idea how to describe what had happened. He shrugged — or attempted to. His shoulder hurt from the abuse he’d given it earlier in the evening. He looked at James. His partner in crime looked in even worse shape.

Apparently James was willing to take one for the team and try to explain to their lover. “It wasn’t our fault. Felix invited other agents, and we can get a bit… competitive.”

Q appeared skeptical, standing with his arms crossed and one brow raised. “Go on.” Their quartermaster’s voice was as dry as the Sahara.

It really hadn’t been their fault. He didn’t know any of them there, except for Felix and James. They had all been introduced only by their first names. One of them had been the only female in their group, Ziva. Another two had been Aaron and Ethan. Those two had spent the evening — at least until all hell broke loose — eyeing each other suspiciously. He’d seen Harry around occasionally, but didn’t really know him. Harry had seemed to be waiting for someone called ‘Eggsy.’ Must have been a code name. Rounding out their group had been Greg. _That_ had turned out to be a lucky break, although Greg had spent the evening muttering about ‘finally going on _someone’s_ stag night.’

“We were at a club, minding our own business,” James shrugged. “Drinking to Felix’s future happiness, and some idiot tried to pull Ziva and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Why the hell are _you_ bleeding?”

James pouted. “He cut my knuckles with his face.”

Q didn’t show James any sympathy. “You know damn well how to take someone down without injuring yourself. You were just looking for a fight, weren’t you?”

“It was an epic fight, Q. You should have been there.” Alec winced at the glare Q turned on him. Maybe that hadn’t been the best thing to say.

“Epic?! You were lucky you weren’t arrested!”

James shifted next to him. “That was Greg. He knew the cops that came to break up the fight, and convinced them to let us all go with a warning.”

Alec hoped that Q didn’t learn that they hadn’t been let go until after they’d been booked. Ziva had said that she knew a hacker who could make sure the record of the arrest got erased. All they had to do was promise this Abby a favor in the future.

Q rolled his eyes. “All right. Take your clothes off.”

He and James looked at each other, and then at their lover.

“You’re not upset?” James ventured. “We thought you’d be angry.”

“Oh, I’m angry all right. You have dangerous enough jobs without picking fights in clubs in London. Now. You heard me. Take. It. Off. you’re dripping muck all over my floor.”

Alec looked down at the trail of mud and bits of food from the fight. _Oops._ His fingers flew over his buttons, shedding clothes where he stood. It was always best to obey Q, whether in the field or at home. He always had such… _interesting_ ideas.

 

~~~~

 

Alec smiled to himself. He’d been right. Their quartermaster had had some _very_ interesting ideas. Ones that involved rope, massage oil, and generous amounts of lube after a nice, long shower to relax them.

James shifted on the bed beside him and groaned. “I’m going to die, but at least I’ll die happy.”

Alec tried to move and failed. Every muscle felt limp and relaxed. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“No one is going to die.” Q’s obscenely alert voice came from the end of the bed. “Now, who’s ready for round three?”

Alec groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
